ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Rooters of All Evil
The Rooters of All Evil is an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with the Plumbers running on the HQ. A door opens and Ben appears, he asks Rook and he answers that the Null Void Projector was turned on automatically. He, Rook and Max run to the Projector's Room and find the portal. For Max's surprise, Phil appears, then 3 more aliens appear. The leader, Proctor, says that they are called "the Rooters". He says that they are hunting Kevin Levin. Proctor uses his mind powers to interrogate plumbers, like Patelliday, Jerry and Molly Gunther. Max says that the Rooters are a Black Ops unit of the Null Void. Max says to Proctor that he will send two of his "best agents", Blukic and Driba, to hunt Kevin. But Ben goes to hunt him first. Ben goes to the Tenn-Speed, but a Rooter named Swift and a Prypiatosian-B hybrid cames to battle with him. Ben turns into Ball Weevil and split a big ball, defeating them. Ball Weevil turns back to normal and Ben runs. Meanwhile, Proctor is watching Blukic and Driba hunt for Kevin. They discover where Kevin is. Ben goes to a manufactory and sees Kevin working on a car. Ben talks to Kevin that a group is hunting him. Kevin tries to call Gwen to ask for help, but it didn't work. Meanwhile, Proctor try to have some information of Max by reading his mind. He, Swift and the unnamed member leave the base, and Phil stays to watch the HQ. The Rooters appear to take Kevin. Ben turns into Upchuck and battle with them. Kevin absorbs metal and battles with the group, but was blasted. Unvoluntary, Kevin absorbs Proctor's powers. Zed helps them flee by battling with the Rooters. Ben and Kevin run a car. Ben asks information about the Rooters. Kevin explains, by a flashback, that in the Null Void he was found by the Rooters. They did experiments with humans and uses Kevin's Osmosian powers to fuse humans with aliens, turning them into hybrids, or the Amalgam Kids. Proctor, the Rooter leader, used Kevin's powers to fuse himself with a Cerebrocrustacean. After that, the Rooters used the Amalgam kids to make bad things. Kevin also says that Osmos V never existed and he is a "bad guy". Suddenly, the Rooters appear with a tank and blasts the car. Ben turns into AmpFibian and trys to battle with Rooters, but was defeated, along with Zed and Kevin. They are taken to the Plumber HQ. Proctor says that the Osmosians aren't aliens, but humans with special alien powers, he also says that himself named the species. Max says that he never met Devin Levin, Kevin's father, and their partenship was just an illusion created by Proctor. He also says that the Amalgam kids will be used to won a war, a war that Ben cannot win. Patelliday bites Ben's cuffs. He turns into Gravattack and battles with the Rooters, making them fly by the gravity. Phil turns into his Terroranchula form and attacks Ben, but he was defeated by the gravity powers, along with the Rooters. Proctor and the Rooters were frustrated because nobody knows where Kevin is. Max reveals that he destroyed the security camera's system, and nobody knows where Kevin is. Meanwhile, in Argit's office on Undertown, Kevin appears with Zed. He project a red energy from the fingers (using Proctor's powers that he absorbed) and blasts Argit with electricity. Major Events *The Rooters made their debut. *Proctor Servantis, Swift and an Unnamed Rooter make their debut. *Manny, Alan, Helen, and Pierce makes their Omniverse debut. *It's revealed that Max never met Devin Levin and his partnership was just an illusion created by Proctor. *It's revealed that the Hybrid Plumber's Kids are the Amalgam Kids. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin (flashback and present) *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday **Molly Gunther **Plumber Jerry **Blukic **Driba **Magister Arnux (cameo) *Zed *Argit (present and past; cameo) *Amalgam Kids **Helen Wheels (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Manny Armstrong (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Alan Albright (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Pierce Wheels (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) Villains *Rooters **Proctor Servantis (first appearance) **Swift (first appearance) **Phil **Unnamed Member (first appearance) **Kevin Levin (checked) Aliens Used *Ball Weevil *Perk Upchuck *AmpFibian *Gravattack Quotes Errors Naming and Translations Trivia *It aired on Brazil and Latin America at July 04, 2014. *The title of this episode is a play on the proverb "The root of all evil is money". *In the flashback Alan was wearing the same outfit as Kevin 11,000. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes